Master, and Slave
by IamTheKeyToYourHeart
Summary: Can a master really fall in love with his slave?Ciel Phantomhive has asked himself this everyday for years with his demon butler. Sebastian Michaelis he holds a role to protect his Young Master.But after that night,has it changed?
1. Chapter 1

_Hell fucking yes guys it's finally here! Who's excited? :D I sure as hell am! This is an OOC story! Anyways enjoy! DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!NOTHING D,: !_

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" The navy haired earl called for his raven haired butler. The named butler slipped into the earl's study with a sliver tray that holds a plate of scones and a slice of chocolate cake. "Yes my Lord?" The earl eyed the tray as the butler crept closer. His stomach growled quietly, Sebastian caught the growl. He took the pearl colored plate off the silver tray setting it in front of his master. The earl licked his lips hungrily as he took a fork full of chocolate cake. He took a few more until the cake was no longer there. Sebastian smiled at his young master. He grabbed a white napkin leaning over the desk wiping the corner of his master's mouth. "As careless as always while eating." The earl blushed and smacked the hand away. "I can get it myself." Sebastian frowned as he bowed before exiting the room. Ciel sighed while running his slender fingers over the black silk eye patch that rested over his left eye. The eye that held the mark of the contract between master and slave, between a human and demon. Ciel lowered his head onto the desk full of papers that needed signing. 'Sebastian.' He thought of his butler's name before closing his single blue eye.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered the study once again around evening time. As he entered he saw his young master had fallen asleep. He smiled as he watched and listened to the even breaths coming from his young master. He ran a hand over Ciel's navy locks caressing the side of his face keeping in mind to not awake the sleeping boy. "Sebastian." Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he heard the sleeping earl mumble his name. He leaned over brushing away the few navy locks that covered the pale ear. He brushed his lips over the ear ever so slightly and whispered his master's name.<p>

Ciel shot up from his chair as he heard his name being called. He grabbed his ear and stared up at the smirking butler. "Young master, falling asleep at your desk once again." Ciel scoffed and pushed past the butler before stopping and signaling him to follow. Sebastian complied and followed his master out of the study and down the halls. The hallways were empty and quiet as the only sound was the pattering of shoes on gold and red carpet. The couple stopped outside a wooden door as Sebastian reached over grabbing the golden handle turning it while opening the door slowly. Ciel entered the dark bedroom first Sebastian following a few inches behind. Ciel stopped turning to face his butler. Sebastian smiled and walked over to the boy. He went down on one knee as he began to undress him. Sebastian carefully slid the undid tie off of his master's neck, and then carefully going to undo the buttons of his collar shirt.

Ciel noticed his butler's slow movements as he stared out the window. He felts warm gloved hands ghost over his exposed stomach as his butler went for his shorts. Ciel felt blood rush to the pit of his stomach as his face began to heat up. He swallowed as his butler slid the shorts down his thighs and to his feet slapping the back of his leg softly, silently ordering him to lift up his legs. Ciel lifted his right leg up then his left watching his butler folding his clothes stacking them on a nearby chair. As Sebastian headed towards the closet Ciel's hands came up to pat down his cheeks. 'What's wrong with me?' Sebastian came back with the normal attire that the young master wears to bed.

Once again Ciel felt his hands brush over his exposed pale skin as the butler dressed him. He noticed his hands lingering longer than usual over his stomach. He looked down at his butler as he felt a pair of lips brush over his exposed skin. Blushing Ciel backed away from the gentle kisses he was being given. "S-Sebastian!" Ciel stared at his smirking butler. "My apologies." Ciel pushed past Sebastian climbing under the covers appreciating the warmth they were providing. Sebastian frowned and went to exit the room before being called over. "Wait Sebastian." Ciel poked his head from underneath the covers and eyed his butler. Crimson eyes shifted over to the frail body being hidden under the white covers. "My lord?" Sebastian rested his left hand only mere inches away from his chest as he bowed by the bedside. Ciel uncovered his hand as he curled a finger ordering Sebastian to come closer.

Once close enough Ciel sat up and gave a swift kiss to his butlers cheek. Shooting right back under the blankets he turned away facing the opposite direction of his butler. Sebastian stood there mouth agape while staring at the curled up ball with wide eyes. "G-goodnight Sebastian." Ciel mumbled into the white pillow. Sebastian smiled and headed towards the exit once again. "Goodnight my young master." With that his butler disappeared behind the wooden door. Once he heard the door shut Ciel sat up blushing. 'I can't believe I did _that_.' Ciel felt bad for reacting in such a way after his butler planted kisses across his stomach. Ciel sighed and laid back down. 'I don't want tomorrow to come.'

* * *

><p>Ciel's wish went un-granted as the sun seeped through the crack in his blue curtains and assaulted his face causing his eyes to lazily open. He heard the door open and in the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of black. 'Shit.' He closed his eyes again trying to look like he was still asleep.<p>

As Sebastian began to open the door he caught his master staring before they fell shut. He smirked and walked over to the curtains pulling them opening while tying them on opposite sides. He walked back over to the bedside. He leant over and pecked his master on the cheek. Ciel had to control himself from blushing.

Sebastian then moved to his ear, his hot breath ghosting over it. "Young master." Ciel couldn't control it, his face heated up as his eyes shot open. "OKAY I'm up!" Ciel shouted as he glared at his smirking butler. "Good morning young master for breakfast I have prepared poach salmon and mint salad, side dishes will be toast, scones, and campagne accompanied with Ceylon tea in the Wedgwood tea set. Which one would you like?" Ciel sighed and sat up. "Hmm you pick." Ciel smirked at his butler. "Very well." Sebastian poured the brown and red colored tea into the blue and white tea cup as he set the named breakfast on a plate along with a scone. He set it on the end table as he helped the young earl out of bed. Ciel allowed the extra support as he took his butler's gloved hand. He stood alone while Sebastian walked over to the closet grabbing his work attire. A white collared shirt, his green jacket that was decorated in silver buttons, as black covered the cuff of his sleeve, the top of his pockets, and the bent down collar of the jacket. It also had dark green shorts matching the jacket, with a blue tie that wraps around his neck.

Sebastian walked over with the folded clothes in hand. He settled the clothes down on the edge of the bed before going to work on unbuttoning the young male's shirt. Ciel shivered at the touch, he relaxed his muscles while shutting his eyes. Once the shirt was off Ciel shivered once again as the cold air engulfed his warm body. Sebastian folded the night shirt while setting it down next to the earl's work attire. He grabbed the white long sleeved collar shirt helping the young male poke his arms through the holes. After buttoning the shirt up he went to grab the dark green shorts. Gently slapping the back of the earl's legs signaling for him to lift his legs up. Ciel complied using Sebastian's broad shoulders for support. Sebastian slowly pulled the shorts up his master's legs. Ciel caught on to the slow movements as he felt blood rush to the pit of his stomach. 'Oh no.' He turned away from his butler as he grabbed onto his shorts. "U-um I-I'll finish pulling them up." Ciel stumbled over his words as he tried to push down his semi hard erection. 'Why is this happening to me?' Sebastian smirked as he saw his master's flushed face constantly pushing his erection down into the dark green shorts. Ciel finished pulling his shorts up as he began turning towards his butler once again. His butler smiled as he wrapped the blue tie around his neck and began tying it. Sebastian then helped Ciel into his dark green jacket as he buttoned the silver buttons.

After finishing Ciel looked up at his butler and blushed. Sebastian smirked at the flushed boy and bent down gripping his still hard erection. Ciel jumped as his bush grew a deeper red. Sebastian leant over as his breath ghosted over his young master's ear. "You can't hide this from me my lord." Sebastian gave a tight squeeze as he stood back up. Ciel was frozen on spot as his mind became fuzzy. Sebastian smirked and headed towards the exit. "If you need help my young master, I will happily apply." With that his butler disappeared once again behind the wooden door. Ciel fell to his knees while he held a hand over his mouth. '.Fuck just happened?'

* * *

><p>There it is :D! 1st chap is short yes I know but then they get longer so don't fret xD Anyways review! :D and I will give you cookies ;D?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! :D Okay you savages here are the cookies I promised. ~Throws cookies at you guys~ Hope you like the cookies and this chapter! You lovely viewers keep me motivated. I must have your babies :3? Anyway the more you viewers review the faster I update and the more I write ;D! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It's been four days after the little incident in the young earl's room that early morning. Ciel has tried his best to ignore his butler. "Young master?" Ciel's heartbeat increased at hearing his given title. Ciel made a hum in the back of his throat signaling the butler to continue. Sebastian sighed as he noticed his young master's behavior has been off. He also noticed he has been ignoring him for some time. Sebastian cleared his throat before continuing. "For lunch today I have prepared rolled cabbage and potato mint salad. For tea I have prepared rosehip herbal tea." Sebastian grabbed the silver plate with the named items decorating it. After setting it in front of the earl Sebastian went to pouring the pinkish colored substance in a blue-white tea set. When finish Ciel waved his butler off. Frowning Sebastian left the earl to his work, knowing he will probably not be called in again. When Sebastian left Ciel slammed the white papers down onto the wooden desk running his hands through his ashen locks in frustration. 'I hate this.' Ciel reached to the back of his head untying the black silk eye patch. He allowed the silk to fall onto the wooden desk as his hand came over to brush past his left eye. Ciel sighed as he reclined in his chair. 'Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian.' Ciel screamed out in frustration. "Why can't I get you out of my head?" Hearing his young master scream Sebastian rushed into the study without asking for permission to enter. "Master, what's wrong?" Sebastian's voice and face was covered in worry. Ciel looked up at his butler as his single blue eye shifted down to the butler's lips. 'Why, why do I feel like I want to feel his lips upon mine?' "Young master?" 'Why do I want to feel them?' "Sebastian." Ciel whispered. Sebastian walked over to his young master turning him around in his chair as he bended down, becoming eye level with Ciel.<p>

Ciel found himself staring at the butler's lips for too long. Ciel leaned closer as his lips were mere inches away from Sebastian's. "Sebastian." The earl whispered again. Sebastian felt his earl's hot breath ghost over his lips. "Sebastian, kiss me." Crimson eyes widened at the order. "E-excuse me my lord?" Ciel knew it was wrong to order such an inappropriate act of intimacy but the young earl couldn't resist, the urge to feel his butler's lips upon his was overpowering his every thought. "Kiss me." The earl silently ordered again. Sebastian stared at his master, confusion running through every nerve in his body. Sebastian searched for any sign of playfulness on the young earl's face, but just like his voice his face was completely serious. "But my lord, are you sure about this?" Ciel was growing frustrated as his butler kept stalling to meet his demand. "Must I repeat myself, or are you denying our contract?" Ciel's single blue eye narrowed meeting confused crimson ones.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Yes my lord." Sebastian leaned in closer to his master as Ciel mirrored his actions. Lips almost met before a bouncy blonde came running in the study. "Cieeell!" Heads turned towards the short girl with blonde curls running up to the two. The young girl stopped at the edge of the desk and cocked her head. "What were you two doing?" Sebastian cleared his throat as he immediately grabbed the black silk off his young master's desk tying it around Ciel once again. "There you are young master, try not to let it untie again." Ciel coughed and glared at the annoying blonde girl. "Elizabeth, why are you here?" Ciel angrily asked the girl. Elizabeth clasped her hand together while bouncing. "Can't I see my fiancé whenever I want to?"

"No." Ciel whispered trying to push his anger a side. Sebastian stared at his frustrated master, confused thoughts still filling his mind. "Lady Elizabeth, may I escort you and my young master to the drawing room." Ciel turned his head towards Sebastian and held a look that told the older male 'I'm going to kill you later.' Sebastian smiled as he escorted the blonde girl out of the study room with the young earl following close behind.

Ciel clenched his fist as he tried to push away the dangerous thoughts that pushed at his mind. He hated when his 'fiancée' came to visit him unannounced. They entered the drawing room, walking past Sebastian the younger male elbowed his butler in the stomach. He smirked as he was awarded a grunt in pain from the older male. Clearing his throat he entered the room, door closing with a resounding snap. Elizabeth has seated herself next to Ciel as she hung on to his arm. Ciel ripped his arm away from the young girls grip as he glared at Sebastian. Sebastian returned the glare with a smile as he bowed taking his leave to fetch the couple some tea. "So Ciel! I have a great idea; we should throw a party tonight!" Ciel cringed while staring out the window. "No." He bluntly replied. "Aww buy why?" She pouted as she clung to him once again. "Don't act like a child." Ciel rubbed at his temples as a headache began to creep its way up to his head. Elizabeth pouted as she crossed her arms. "Meanie." She whispered. She stuck her tongue out at Ciel as she started to protest. Ciel sighed and tried to keep the annoying blonde's voice away from his mind. 'Damn Sebastian ran away.'

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood behind the closed door as he heard Elizabeth's pleads. He gulped and decided to call for Mey-rin. The named maid ran up to Sebastian clumsily tripping over herself a mere inch away from the butler's shoes. She shook her violet locks as she began to stand. "Yes Mr. Sebastian?" The maid clumsily spoke as a nice tint of red crept upon her cheeks. Sebastian sighed rethinking his plan to ignore the sobbing blonde hiding behind that white wooden door. He gulped as he came to a decision. "I want you to <em>carefully <em>take this to Lady Elizabeth, and the Young Master. Do you understand, Mey-rin.?" Mey-rin nodded as she saluted to the man grabbing the blue-white tea set. The maid nearly dropped the set as she struggled to open the door. 'Maybe I should re-think this situation.' Sebastian released an annoyed sigh while resting a heavy hand on Mey-rin's shoulder. "Mey-rin, I have a new task for you." He reached over grabbing the silver tray from the trembling maid. "Take this to the Young Master's bedroom for me." Mey-rin nodded as she ran through the empty halls.

'I fear I will regret this.' He reached forward grabbing the golden handle, hesitantly pushing the door open. Ciel's eye widened as he saw his raven haired butler enter the room 'So he didn't chicken out.' Sebastian approached the two as he pulled the tea cups down in front while pouring the light green color substance in the cups. "I have prepared a Japanese dessert, Apricol and Green tea Millie-feuille." Sebastian placed the white plates down in front of the two. "Wow Sebastian it looks delicious!" Sebastian smiled as Elizabeth started to fill her mouth with the cake like substance. As her attention was now on the food she was devouring Ciel curled a finger towards his butler. Sebastian leaned down as Ciel swiftly laid a kiss upon his pale cheek. Crimson eyes met blue as Ciel's smirk grew wider seeing the confused look swallow his butler's features. Sebastian's eyes shifted quickly to Elizabeth as she finished wiping away the remaining frosting off her mouth. Sebastian retreated quickly leaving the blue eyed male pouting.

Elizabeth squealed as she finished drinking the green tea. "Sebastian! Maybe you can talk Ciel into letting me throw a ball here!" Ciel growled as Sebastian was taking a back from the sudden proposal. "I don't think my word will do any good, my lady." Sebastian gave a small smile as Elizabeth started to make noticeable whines. Ciel was on the edge as his muscles begun to tense. Sebastian noticed and cleared his throat silencing the whining blonde. He approached Ciel as he gave an innocent smile. He leaned over as his lips brushed past his ear lightly. "If you grant Lady Elizabeth's wish." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Then I'll grant _yours_." There was a smirk hinted in his tone as Ciel's face turned a nice shade of red. Ciel huffed while facing the opposite direction of the two. "Fine. Elizabeth you may have this ball." Elizabeth exclaimed as she gave a swift hug to Sebastian. "Oh thank you Sebastian!" Ciel clenched his fist as he saw the girl cling to Sebastian. Sebastian gave a small smile as he waved her off. "It was the least I can do, as a Phantomhive butler." Ciel stuck his tongue out as Sebastian smirked at the young boy.

Elizabeth waved the couple off as she entered her carriage. Ciel sighed as he glared daggers into his raven haired butler. Sebastian smiled as he followed his master back inside. They trotted up the stairs and through the halls, entering the Young Master's study. Ciel reclined in his velvet chair as he sighed. A growl came from Ciel's stomach. The earl's face lit up like an apple as he turned towards his butler. "Sebastian, I'm hungry." Sebastian smiled trying to withdraw his laughter that is threatening to escape through his lips. "Right away, Young Master." He bowed before exiting the room. Ciel sat there uncomfortably thinking back on what his butler had said to him. What does he mean? Ciel lost his self in thought, that he hadn't noticed that his butler had came in with dinner. When Ciel inhaled he could smell the sweet fragrance coming off of his dinner. Ciel turned around only to come face to face with his butler. Sebastian cupped Ciel's cheeks as he leaned in. "I did tell you I would grant your wish, Young Master." His voice drew closer as Ciel closed his eyes leaning in. "Now, tell me what was it again." Sebastian said a smirk hinted in his tone. A light blush crossed Ciel's face as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "K-kiss me." Sebastian smirked as he drew closer, hot breath ghosting over the young male's lips. "Yes, My lord." Lips crashed together instantly for the first time, something both males have longed for. Sebastian's tongue shot out to run across Ciel's bottom lip tasting the boy as well as asking for entrance.

Ciel granted the older male entrance as he parted his lips slightly. Sebastian's tongue shot into Ciel's mouth as his tongue swept across Ciel's tongue giving the wet muscle a flick with his own. Ciel moaned into the kiss as his tongue started to play around with Sebastian's heated one. Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's black tie pulling the male closer as Sebastian's hands stayed cupping Ciel's heated cheeks. They played with each other's wet muscle as they savored in the moment. The male's parted as they panted for breath. A dream that's what Ciel thought the moment felt like, everything he has dreamed for, everything he has longed for, and he wanted more. Forgetting about his hunger he grabbed at Sebastian's tie once again drawing the male closer as their lips locked onto each other's. Sebastian was surprised at the sudden gesture, in the end he was caught up with the moment again. This time Ciel's tongue darted out and into the older male's mouth, lightly coming across Sebastian's tongue a few times before the older male was now competing for dominance. As their tongues battled around in each other's mouth Ciel's hand came up to run through the silk like locks. Sebastian detached from the boy's as his lips kissed their way down to Ciel's neck. He dragged his tongue up the pale neck before giving it teasing nips, and licks.

Ciel moaned as his hand tightened in the raven locks. Sebastian sucked harder as his teeth scrapped across the pale skin as Ciel hissed in pain. Sebastian could taste a few drops of warm blood seep onto his tongue as he liquid over the place in an apologetic way. Leaving a medium size purple mark over his Young Master's pale skin, he finally detached himself from the boy's neck as he gave a chaste kiss to plump lips. "S-sebastian." Ciel whispered as he felt his butler's warming touch leave him. He looked around to find the butler gone. Ciel screamed out as someone grabbed him from behind dragging him down deeper into the ground. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as he held out his hand wishing for his butler to be there to grab it. There was no warming touch, no kind looking butler to hold him. There was just him, and the unknown hand dragging him deeper into the ground. Will he die here? "Sebastian!"

Ciel shot up from bed as his covers flew from his frail body. Ciel's heart beat was loud in the dark and quiet bedroom, Ciel rested a shaking hand over his chest. His body was trembling as he gripped at his white sheets, his knuckles turning white themselves. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. He reached over pulling the cold string that connected to his caramel colored lamp, lighting up his bedside. Ciel's lips tingled as he remembered his butler's lips upon his. 'It never happened.' That's right it was all a dream, everything he had felt was a dream. 'But why did his butler's touch still linger on his lips?' Ciel sighed after fully calming himself down. Navy locks covered the white pillow as Ciel laid back. 'Tomorrow.' He thought. 'I don't want tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Ciel groaned as sleep still clang to him but refused to re claim the young boy again. Sebastian minutes later strolled into the room with a smile plastered on his face. Ciel yawned and ignored his butler sitting up in bed. Swinging his legs over, Ciel rubbed at his tired eyes yawning for the third time. Sebastian pulled the light blue curtains back tying them in their place allowing the bright sunlight to shine through. Ciel hissed as the sunlight abused his tired face. Sebastian walked over to Ciel with clothes in hand to prepare his Young Master for the day.<p>

While finishing putting on his master's jacket, Ciel's stomach let out a loud growl. Ciel blushed as he patted his stomach feeling empty inside. 'Come to think of it, the last thing I remember is Sebastian leaving to fetch dinner.' Deciding not to ask he waited for Sebastian to lead him downstairs.

While seating Mey-rin came. "Young Master, Lady E-Elizabeth is here." Soon after announcing her arrival Finny and Bard came running in hiding behind Ciel as Elizabeth marched her way through the door. "Save us Young Master!" They screamed in unison. "Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran over to him wrapping her arms around the small neck. "I just couldn't stay at home! I had Paula rush me over right after breakfast!" Sighing Ciel waved the girl off as Sebastian entered with a cart full of sliver trays and the Haviland tea set they ordered a few days ago. "Oh Ciel my darling you haven't ate yet?" Elizabeth pouted as she ran over to the silver cart. "Let me serve you then!" She grabbed a silver tray ignoring the protest she had gotten from the other servants. Running over to Ciel she had tripped on her orange frilly dress sending the food to dress the three servants. Ciel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I swear I'm going to starve to death.' Sebastian walked over to the apologizing blonde being comforted by Paula, her brown haired maid. Sebastian rested a gloved hand on the blondes shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Lady Elizabeth, why don't you go with and help the other servants make preparations for the ball tonight?" Sebastian gave a small smile as Elizabeth nodded and ordered her servant to help clean up her fiancé's servants. After giving a swift peck to the pale boy's cheeks she waved them off as she left.

Rubbing his cheek with the cuff of his sleeve Ciel groaned as he stared at his butler. "What's wrong?" Sebastian said nothing as he approached the young boy catching the boy's arm that was rubbing away the touch of the blonde's lips. "Sebastian?" Sebastian leaned in giving a small kiss to Ciel's cheek. "I don't like it when unworthy pest touch my Young Master." Sebastian huskily whispered into Ciel's ear giving a light lick to his earlobe. The touch sent chills down the earl's spine. Ciel swallowed as his butler moved back towards the cart pulling off a cream colored plate. Sebastian laid it out for his master and smiled. "It's not your usual feast." Ciel smiled and took the butler's hand. "Thank you." He whispered giving a light squeeze to the gloved hand. Sebastian smiled as he returned the gesture and quickly releasing before Mey-rin entered the room mumbling. "Y-Young Master, Lady, lady Eliza-beth." Mey-rin extended a trembling finger towards the wooden doors. Ciel sighed and rubbed at his temples as his butler stiffened. Ciel arose as he handed the butler the plate with the food still resting on it. The young earl walked through the doors as he angrily approached the chirping girl. "What's going on he-er?" The last word was stretched as he took quick glances around his _oddly _decorated mansion. "Oh Ciel isn't it beautiful!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together as she jumped her blonde curls mirroring her motions against her shoulders. "Quite the opposite." Ciel whispered. His eyes burned in anger as he eyed the frilly decorations.

Sebastian entered the room, scarlet eyes glancing around the mansion eyeing the blue and pink decorations. He coughed in an attempt to clear his throat. Eye's shifted towards the butler as Elizabeth chirped on about her decorations. "Young Master?" The butler noticed the shaking boy as the earl clenched his fist. Feeling the comfort of a gloved hand on his back made him calm down a little. Releasing an unsatisfied sigh Ciel touched the blonde's shoulder. "Elizabeth, shouldn't you go back and get ready for tonight?" Ciel asked with a slight hope that the blonde would agree and leave. Elizabeth nodded smiling. "Paula we must leave this instant!" Elizabeth snapped her fingers as the named burnet came strolling in. "Yes My Lady!" Elizabeth gave a death hug to Ciel before vanishing from his sight. Giving a relived sigh Ciel trotted up the carpeted stairs with his butler in tow. Entering his study, his butler grabbed the boy pulling him into a gentle embrace. Ciel did not push away; instead he accepted the innocent gesture as his arms snuck around the butler's waist.

Sebastian bowed his head inhaling the sweet fragrance of his Young Master's shampoo. Lowering his head a little further, his lips now brushed over his young master's ear. Nibbling on the earlobe slightly sent the earl in a shaking mess. Sebastian smiled at the response he had gotten from the boy. His heated tongue shot out as he licked hungrily around the outlining of the earl's ear. Ciel smiled while squeezing his butler pulling him closer to his body accepting the warmth it provided. Sebastian smirked as his lips moved to the pale neck. He sucked greedily as his tongue came out to taste the salty substance. Ciel moaned as he felt blood coil in the bottom of his stomach. Ciel remembered the feeling as he thought back on the feeling. Ciel's breath became shaky as his semi erection slid across Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian noticed the sudden hardness he had felt on his thigh. Deciding on whether he should let the boy continue his arousing motions, or on helping the boy out with his current situation. Coming to a decision he moved his leg slightly causing his thigh to brush against the earl's clothed erection. Ciel moaned lowly as he met with the butler's movements, Ciel felt heat coil within him as he was close to reaching climax. Blushing Ciel ceased his movements all together as his shaky hands came to push on the butler's toned chest. Scarlet eyes stared into lustful blue ones. Ciel took three long breaths as he pushed his confused butler out the door. Ciel slid down the wooden door as he unzipped his shorts allowing freedom to his throbbing cock. His thumb came up to smear pre-cum around the tip as shaky hands gripped tightly onto the heated organ. His motions were hard and slow, his breathing became shaky as the motions became faster. He gripped tighter as he whispered his butler's name, images of the scarlet eyed butler flooded his mind as he bucked his hips into the shaky hands, as he begun reaching climax. Ciel sighed in relif as he allowed the white liquid to spurt out, soiling his dark green shorts. A few more lazily pumps were given as Ciel finished ridding himself of the liquid.

A light pink dusted his pale cheeks, sighing he ridded himself of the soiled shorts grabbing a white sheet that covered the nearby couch. Ciel popped his head out the crack he created in the door. Seeing the empty hallways he allowed his body to slip through the crack of the door as he tiptoed his way down the hallway. A gloved hand came to cover the earl's mouth as the other one pulled him in to a tight embrace. "My, my Young Master. What a mess you have created."

* * *

><p><em>THE END! <em>

_No just kidding, what if I had ended it there? Would you all cry? Create a riot? Well there is no need as another chapter will be up next Friday! Yes! Next Friday! A whole 7 fucking days! Can you all wait that long without killing each other? ;D Hope that little bit was well enough to fill that void in your heart :D Until next Friday! REVIEW AND I WILL MAKE BROWNIES! MWHAHAH :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I'm so sorry! I know I said I would update on Friday Dx but I had an accident. Don't worry I'm fine :D At least I hope so. I broke my ankle so I've been in bed resting. Yeah I know I could've written then, but I really couldn't; it hurt like hell. But I'm updating now! So let's celebrate! Oh yeah and about those brownies, I kind of ate them; D Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Ciel squirmed viscously in the older male's arms. Sebastian smirked as he stared down at the tousled navy locks. He lowered his head down causing his raven haired locks to fan his face as he inhaled the young males scent; the smell of fruit assaulted his nostrils as he nudged in deeper. Ciel thrashed around as his escaped seemed futile among this point.<p>

Sebastian planted a kiss atop the thrashing child; as a teasing lick came across Ciel's earlobe. "Young Master, please settle down. I will not inflict any harm to the Young Master." Sebastian smirked at the thought of other pains that might inflict the earl's rear end. He snickered as he was shot a confused look from the wearied out male. Sebastian leaned forward causing his hard on to run across his Young Master's rear. "Now," Sebastian ran a gloved hand threw the navy locks as he whispered seductively into the pale ear. "Tell me what you desire."

Ciel gulped as he felt blood coil in the pit of his stomach. Ciel turned in the older male's arms as two shaking hands came to rest upon the toned clothed chest. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered as he leaned closer to his butler. "Will you please, kiss me?" Ciel would not give up on the desire to feel his lips upon his trusted butler's. No, Sebastian was not just a mere butler to Ciel nor did the younger male see him as a hungry demon. Even if Sebastian only saw him as a master, Ciel thought Sebastian to be not only a butler, but a soon to be lover. Yes, that's what Sebastian was to him. He would sacrifice not only his soul, but his body to the older male.

Sebastian smirked as he stared into those silently pleading blue orbs. "Is that all?" Sebastian was willing to push the younger male closer to accepting his desires. He would help to achieve these desires that were pleading to be set free. He once only saw Ciel as his master, a soul that he has desired. 'Am I willing to go that far?' The thought assaulted his mind. How far will he actual go? He only desired the beautiful male's soul, but why does he feel different then before? He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was not only the soul of his beloved master but his heart as well.

Ciel sighed as he buried his head into the older male's chest. Is that really all he wanted, a kiss? That's not all Ciel desired to receive from the male. "No," He whispered, his voice barely audible. "I want you, Sebastian. I want you to have me." Such inappropriate words spoken from an innocent child did not fail to arouse the older male further.

Planting a kiss to the male's cheek Sebastian smiled. Blue eyes met crimson as hitched breaths were heard when the male's stiff erections would slide past one another. Dainty hands gripped at the black vest turning the young male's knuckles white as blue orbs vanished under long and black eyelashes. A soft chuckle left the older male's mouth as he closed the gap between them.

Lips meeting for the first time were enough to make the butterflies in Ciel's stomach swarm. Ciel's grip on the black vest tightened as his erection slid across the thigh given to him. A sneaky tongue snuck out of the youngling's devious mouth as it slid deliciously across the older male's bottom lip seeking entrance. Lips parted allowing the warm muscle to enter his caverns. Ciel's tongue swiftly explored the older male's mouth, sliding across the stilled tongue.

Sebastian began to move his tongue along Ciel's, creating a dominance war between the two males. Delicious moans filled his mouth as a gloved hand snuck its way between the younger male's legs giving Ciel's erection a tight squeeze. A muffled moan escaped Ciel's lips as he pressed his body closer to the older males. Sebastian detached from Ciel as he stared into lustful blue orbs. He smiled as his hands came to rest upon both of Ciel's tiny shoulders. He began to plant soft kisses over Ciel's eyelids.

"Sebastian, can I tell you something?" Ciel swallowed hard as he tried to sort out the words he was about to say. Sebastian smiled and nodded causing Ciel's heart to thump loudly in his tiny chest. There was a pregnant silence as Ciel felt his heart beats all the way up to his ears. "Well I um, wow this is embarrassing." Ciel blushed as he hid his face into Sebastian's chest. 'What the hell, I've never thought I would be saying this.' Ciel shook his head causing a light chuckle to escape the older male's lips.

Sebastian patted down Ciel's tousled locks as he smiled. Sebastian could almost predict the words threatening to slip out of that innocent mouth. "You're so adorable." Sebastian placed a chaste kiss to the swollen lips.

Ciel blushed as he pushed at his butler. "You're an idiot." Ciel gave a slight smile as his bangs hovered over his blue eyes. 'I have to do this.' Ciel swallowed as he squeezed his eyes shut whilst clutching his fist. "Sebastian I-I well I lo-

"Young Master!" His clumsy red haired maid came running down the narrow hallway. Lucky for the attached males the maid fell down along the way giving them just the amount of seconds they needed to become detached. "Young Master Lady Elizabeth is here! The preparations are done as well." Mey-rin hunched over with both her hands on her knees as she panted heavily.

Ciel sighed as he patted down his outfit. "Very well, I'll be down in fifteen minutes." With that the little earl started his way down the hall. "Oh and tell Elizabeth not to pester the girls with the dresses." Ciel waved as he vanished behind a corner.

"My, my." Sebastian chuckled as he stared down the hallway, where his little master had vanished. He patted Mey-rin on the shoulder and gave her a sickening smile. "Thanks a lot." Sebastian headed down towards where Ciel had gone leaving the maid dumbfounded.

..

Fifteen minutes ended sooner than the young earl had wanted. Ciel walked down the stairs as the music being played had stop and everyone made way for him to approach the floor. "Good evening everyone," Ciel faked a smile as he walked further towards the center. "Thank you for coming I hope you all have a wonderful time." With that the soft dance music started back up again and couples went back to dancing.

"Ciel, Ciel!" Elizabeth pranced over to him as her long and frilly orange dress twirled around her feet. "Ciel want to dance?" Pleading green eyes stared into uninterested blue ones. Elizabeth grew impatient as she started to tug at the blue clothed arm. "Please, I'm sure we will have a wonderful time!" Elizabeth flashed a large smile as the tugging became rougher as she shimmied her way through the crowd.

Ciel sighed as his eyes glanced around searching for a quick exit. Finding one between middle aged couples, his arm slipped out of the curly blondes grip and he darted through the couples leaving a loud and annoying blonde behind. As he was darting through the crowd glancing at every opening, a hand came out and grabbed at his arm pulling Ciel through the rest of the crowd and pulled to a safe distance from his fiancée. The hand on Ciel's arm tightened as another hand came to cover Ciel's mouth. Ciel recognized the cloth that was being held to his mouth; Ciel tried to not inhale the substance that was known as chloroform.

"Oh come on Ciel, we all know you can't hold your breath forever." The hand over his mouth tightened. Ciel could feel his lungs become tight and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his breath anymore as he let out a muffled gasp. "Finally caught you Ciel," Ciel's eyes rolled up to catch a quick glimpse of light blonde before his vision became black.

..

Ciel could feel light assault his closed eyelids as he struggled to open them. "Hey you think his waking up?" Ciel could recognize the voice that came from the corner of the room. "Come on Ciel it's time to wake up darling." Ciel's nose cringed as his eyes fluttered open trying to adjust to the light.

"Alois," Ciel growled as a laugh was his response. "You know Sebastian will come and save me right? This plan of yours was futile." Ciel smirked at the look on the blonde's face as he approached him. A hand came out and grabbed at Ciel's blue shirt, crinkling the fabric under the tightly closed fist.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Ciel. I already have Claude on it." Alois turned his head to a figure that hid in the shadows of the room. "You know what to do Claude," Alois turned back to face Ciel as his grip loosened. A slender finger came to loop around the knot of Ciel's white tie loosing it in the process. "And leave, Ciel and I have business to catch up on." A smirk followed the sentence as Claude appeared from the shadows as he bowed and gave a quick 'Yes your Highness' before taking his leave.

Ciel didn't favor the idea of being alone with the blonde creep, it didn't help that his arms were bound to the chair along with his legs. "So what do you plan to do Alois?" Ciel glared at the smirking blonde. The white tie that once hung around his neck was pulled off and landed onto the cold cement floor.

Alois smirked as his sneaky fingers came to undo a few buttons of Ciel's shirt. "Nothing that will include any participation from you." Alois laughed at the look Ciel gave him. "But just so you know," Alois leaned in and gave Ciel's earlobe a light nip. "You'll be my first." Alois slipped Ciel's shirt down his shoulders planting butterfly kisses over the pale shoulders. "Ciel," Alois's hot breath ghosted over his neck. "How come you're still soft?" Alois spat as he gave a squeeze to Ciel's member.

Ciel scoffed and shot the boy a glare. "Ha, because you just don't do it for me," Ciel smirked as he saw the blonde's smile weakening. "Maybe because, you remind me of one annoying girl." A hand came across Ciel's face. The resounding noise echoed in the small room as Ciel glared into frustrated blue.

"Don't piss me off." Alois said with a bite to his words as he climbed off of the frail body. Alois strutted over to a nearby corner taking a seat in a wooden chair. "You ruined all my fun, now I'm going to have to calm down." Ciel huffed at the annoying attitude as he glanced around the room. He sighed as he realized there were no windows in the room. Alois glanced at the clam boy; Alois snickered as he thought about how worried the young male must be. Alois took a deep breath as he arose and patted himself down. Walking back over the half naked male Alois poked at the pale chest in front of him. "I'm calmed down now." Alois smirked as he pecked Ciel's right cheek. "So now we can," Another peck came to the left cheek followed by a light nip to the neck. "Play."

Ciel mentally slapped Alois as he shivered. "Don't you touch me, Alois." Ciel warned as he tried to push the boy away by his sides. Alois smirked as he playfully licked the sweat beating down the pale neck.

"Why, you nervous?" Alois kissed lightly as he ran a slender finger over one of Ciel's pert nipples. "You only like it when Sebastian touches you, don't you?" The blush that painted Ciel's angered face almost killed Alois as he broke into a fit of giggles. "My, my, was I right?"

"D-Don't be stupid idiot!" Ciel tried to rip his wrist out of the tight binds that bounded his wrist to the arms of the chair. "Don't come near me either you feminine pervert!" Alois shot up with both hands on his hips as he kicked Ciel's chair causing it to fall over. Ciel yipped out in pain as his head came in contact with the hard and cold cement flooring.

Alois scowled as he kicked Ciel in the stomach. "Don't fuck with me." Alois kicked Ciel one last time before exiting the room leaving the injured boy in the dark room.

'Save me Sebastian.'

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this took so long! I promise I will start working on the next chapter now and start to make more brownies! :D Review and I'll type faster! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Thanks for the reviews! Tehehehe guess what :D! I was going to make this a smut chapter…. BUUTTTTT I wanted a lovely dovey atmosphere. Also I want a little over 9 reviews every chapter so I know it will be ready :D. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian searched through the corridors of the dark mansion for his Young Master; the butler was getting frustrated as he found every room was completely untouched. The party had ended three hours ago leaving the mansion quiet and abandoned. When noticing the absence of his Young Master Ciel, Sebastian had searched the mansion top and bottom in search for his little Master, with little luck. Within an hour Sebastian had given up until that little annoying blonde brat and his not to polite butler had popped into his mind.<p>

Scowling Sebastian rushed out of the mansion, running in the direction of the Trancy's household.

..

"Oh Ciel Claude said Sebastian is on his way," Alois swung his hips as he approached the frail boy. "Aren't you excited?" Alois threw the boy's crotch a quick glance. Huffing he picked the fallen chair with a grunt as he flicked the boy's hair. "I guess not."

Ciel lidded his eyes to see the smirking blonde before closing them again. Mentally Ciel was smiling, overjoyed that the butler he loved so much was coming to rescue him. On the outside he showed no emotion, he will not show a sign of weakness in front of the enemy. Ciel took a quick glance to Alois's violet dress shoes, gathering up saliva in his mouth he gave Alois a glare before releasing it onto Alois's shoes, causing the male to wince in disgust.

"Why you sick fuck," Alois kicked the chair once more causing it to tumble to the floor once again. After hearing Ciel cry out in pain as his head came in contact with the floor again, Alois smirked and wiped the spit over Ciel's black dress short's. "Now look at what you've done, just ruined my mood." Alois smacked his hands as he glared at the boy. "Now I'm forced to be rough on you." Alois cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the stilled male, pulling the ashen locks picking up the chair. Ciel winced in pain but made no sound, his face was emotionless-pissing off Alois even more.

"Fuck Ciel show some weakness!" Alois pushed the chair back down as he still held a fist full of locks. Ciel only coughed as his stomach held the impact Alois was beginning to force upon him. No matter how hard Alois would kick, punch or pull his hair and slam his head on the ground-causing blood to stream down the left side of his face-soaking the black silk eye patch in the process. Ciel would make no sound, show no movement, nor would he open his eyes. Ciel would not crumble at the hands of his opponent.

Alois huffed as he stood up straight, crossing his arms. "You're weak." Alois kicked the chair Ciel was in sending it across the room. "You know you want to cry out, you want to call that butler of yours." Alois approached Ciel as he crouched down. "Sebastian oh Sebastian come and save me." Alois acted like a damsel in distress as he shook his head and clasped his hands. "Why don't you call for him?" Alois tilted Ciel's chin, aggravating blue eyes stared into emotionless ones. "You're scared," He turned the boy's head side to side. "Call for him." Alois leaned in closer to the pale ear. "Call for the one… you love."

Ciel closed his eyes as he parted his lips before closing them again. "No," Ciel shot open his eyes as he head butted Alois causing the male to stumble back. "I will not call for him, I am not weak, I'm not scared, and I will not succumb to your torture." Ciel looked at the shocked expression that plastered the blonde's face. "Because the only weak person here… is you." Ciel smirked as Alois scoffed and arose from the ground.

"Ha, don't make me laugh," Alois walked back over to Ciel giving one last blow to the young male's stomach. "Last time I checked, you were the one in the chair." Alois smirked as Ciel allowed his head to drop. A crash that came from the other side of the closed door caused heads to turn towards the sound. "What the hell is Claude doing?" Alois walked to the door only to be thrown back as the heavy door flew open.

Sebastian stood in the doorway with a calm expression panting, as his sweaty raven haired locks clamped to his face. "Young Master, what a predicament you've gotten yourself in." Alois got up wiping a few drops of blood that had escaped the side of his mouth.

"Where's Claude?" Alois asked, voice laced with fear.

"I killed him." Sebastian smirked at the worried expression. "Like I'll kill him, believe it or not I might need him for future references, but you." Sebastian approached the trembling male, picking him up by his blonde hair. "I have _absolute _no use for you." Sebastian tossed the boy-rather hardly- across the room, receiving a yelp as the male's head came in contact with the cement wall. Sebastian dusted his hands together- like they had gotten dirty in the process of touching the useless boy- and turned towards the bounded bluenett.

Sebastian approached Ciel and snapped the belts and ropes binding him to the chair. "What should we do to him, Young Master?" Sebastian supported Ciel as he tried to stand up. "Should we kill him?" That question made Alois whimper and made Ciel smirk. Now it's his turn to watch him beg.

Ciel approached the trembling boy giving a devious smirk as his blue eyes danced with mischief. Alois cowered away at the aura the young male was giving off; he knew his body would be at stake, or worse... his life. "Ciel, think about what you're doing." Alois tried to reason with the male, maybe talk him out of it with guilt. "You're risking your reputation; you don't really want to take a life... do you?" Alois received no answer, only a booming laughter.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ciel's smirk twitch as it stretched ear to ear. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive! I do not bow down to my enemy, I do not beg for survival," Ciel crouched down and leaned in closer to the blonde. "And I most defiantly do not think twice about taking a life." Alois winced at the anger that was laced in the younger teen's voice. He didn't recognize it as Ciel's more like a demon who was hungry for revenge and who wouldn't think twice on how to get it. Ciel grabbed the knife that had been tucked away in the back of his shorts; whipping the pocket knife open he cut a slit in the blonde's trembling hand, admiring how deep he had made the cut.

Alois took aback his hand as he cried out in pain. "What the hell Ciel!" Alois threw a glare to the cackling boy. "You're a sadist."

"Oh not at all," Ciel grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled him close. "Just beg and I'll stop." Alois's hands shot up to try and pry the hands off his hair. Alois was not going to be an easy one to crack, just as stubborn as before. Ciel bashed Alois's head into the ground, enjoying the cries of pain he received. "Beg Alois!" Ciel was getting irritated at the stubbornness the male was trying to uphold.

"P-please," Alois began to whisper, he was always the one coming out a looser. As long as Ciel had Sebastian by his side, Alois could never win. Ciel pushed Alois's head further to the ground causing the boy trying to push himself up from the ground. "Please stop." Ciel smirked and allowed Alois's some space before kicking the male in the stomach.

"Hmph pathetic," Ciel walked over to Sebastian grabbing the butler by the hand. "Farewell Trancy." Ciel left without a second glance to the crying male, closing the heavy door leaving Alois's in the dark and cold room.

…

Halfway to the mansion Ciel began to waver, falling into Sebastian's arms. Never had Ciel felt so weak, the male couldn't walk, he could barely use his voice. The pain he had endured was fatal, he knew that much. "Sebastian, can you carry me?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian before smiling. Sebastian nodded as he lifted Ciel from the ground before continuing walking.

"Are you okay, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with his voice laced with concern. He knew he should have been faster of getting Claude out of his way. Ciel nodded as he snuggled his head into the butler's chest, closing his eyes as he inhaled the butler's scent.

"Hmm, old spice." Ciel whispered into the chest, he would never get enough of that scent his butler carried. Sebastian glanced down at Ciel watching as his Young Master falls asleep perfectly content in his arms.

…..

When Sebastian arrived back at the mansion he brought Ciel to his room, tending to his wounds. Sebastian would give a disapproving look at the most fatal wounds he had, a few broken ribs and the wound to his head was one of the worst ones, he was also the most unlucky one to catch a cold in the process. When he was done tending to the wounds he carefully settled his Young Master into bed.

Sebastian was about to leave before a hand suddenly came out of the tightly snagged covers, grabbing onto his tailcoat. "Sebastian, stay with me." Ciel cracked an eye open lazily, ignoring the pain he had received from his head. Sebastian smiled and took a seat next to his Young Master's bedside, taking the delicate hand within his gloved one.

"I'll always be by your side My Lord, until the very end." Ciel gave a small smile before shutting his one good eye allowing sleep to claim him once more.

* * *

><p>Ciel felt like he had only slept for an hour as the Sunday morning sunlight assaulted his sleeping face. Groaning he sat up in bed looking around the room for his butler, now noticing the absence of the warmth his hand once had. "Sebastian." Ciel whispered.<p>

Like the mind reader Sebastian seemed to be, the double doors swung open reveling the named butler with a bowl of soup in his hands. "Oh my Young Master, finally awake." Sebastian grabbed the chair that was settled next to Ciel's bedside, taking a seat in it once more.

Ciel smiled and grabbed the white cloth off his head (He just noticed it was there.) "What do you mean finally, it's like 9am," Sebastian smiled as he placed the bowl in front of Ciel.

"Correction, its 9:30… am." Ciel gave a slight laugh before taking small sips of the warm soup, the substance seemed to warm his stomach and his body up, feeling much better than he had waking up.

"Well excuse me for being 30 minutes off." Ciel finished his soup quick enough, missing the warmth it provided in his stomach. "About Claude, did you kill him?" The question had been assaulting his mind since last night. Sebastian smiled and raised a gloved hand up to Ciel's forehead, touching it gently.

"You still have a fever; you should get some more rest." Sebastian pushed Ciel down gently without much fuss; more like the boy was too weak right now to put up a fight. Ciel laid there glaring at the butler for avoiding the question. Sebastian sighed before ruffling the blue locks. "I already told you last night, I didn't kill him. I simply subtracted him from the equation." Sebastian smiled as Ciel turned to the side. "Metaphorically speaking"

Ciel sighed as he grabbed Sebastian's hand giving it a slight squeeze. "Sebastian, will you kiss me?" Ciel felt his face heat up as he lowered his head so his bangs would sweep over his eyes. Sebastian smiled as he leaned in giving Ciel's head a small peck. Before the butler could lean away Ciel swallowed and lifted his head and half his body, to give a chaste kiss to his butler's lips. "Much better," He said before reclining back on the bed. "Now I can sleep."

Sebastian smiled and arose from the chair. "Then I'll leave you," Sebastian walked back over to the doors. "I'll return soon." And with that the butler was gone leaving a content master behind.

…..

Night had fallen by the time Ciel had woken, Mey-rin had come in a few times replacing the white cloth that helped keeping the fever down. Ciel sat up in bed staring out the window and at the starry sky. _What a peaceful sky,_ Ciel though before laughing to himself. There's nothing peaceful about anything, because everything that's happy, ends one way or another. Sebastian had entered the earl's room carrying another bowl with soup. Well maybe not everything.

"Do I really have to eat more soup?" Ciel didn't hate the meal, just never really settled with him. Sebastian nodded causing Ciel to sigh taking the bowl within his hands.

"How are you feeling Young Master?" Sebastian removed the cloth off Ciel's forehead, replacing it with his hand. "Your fever went down it seems," Sebastian smiled and gave a small kiss to the forehead. "That's good." Ciel smiled before eating his soup feeling warm inside once again, he enjoyed the caring butler's presence. The soup wasn't the only reason why he felt warm inside.

"Sebastian," Ciel looked up at his butler, _I want you to start calling me by my name._ Ciel wondered if his butler would agree to call him by his given name, instead of using a title. He didn't want someone he loved to call him by a title, especially not Sebastian. "I want you to start calling my Ciel." Ciel's voice was serious as his face was serious as well. He wanted Sebastian to call him by his name; he didn't want him to be left out.

Sebastian was taken aback from the question. Should a demon be allowed to call his master by their given name? Well if it's an order he wouldn't be able to refuse it, right? If it's what his master wishes for then Sebastian will adapt to the new routine. "Yes my Ciel." Sebastian felt awkward calling his Young Master by his given name, but it didn't feel wrong. Sebastian had become very fond of the young male, perhaps even came to love him. He didn't ignore the feeling's he had towards Ciel, he no longer just saw Ciel as food. Soon… very soon, he will make Ciel his lover, only if he could do it without the risk.

Ciel pushed the empty bowl aside before turning to his butler. "Where's the servants," Ciel has been wondering why it had been quiet all this time.

"They all went to visit some friends." Sebastian smirked at the thought of what they could do, having the house to themselves for a while. He wanted to know what was going around in that head of his Master's, as a nice tint of pink dusted Ciel's cheeks.

Ciel blushed as the thought of him and his butler in bed together for the night. Swallowing Ciel turned to his butler. Ciel glanced from side to side as he tried to ask the question that dared threaten to spill at any moment. He couldn't just ask his butler if he would be willing to become intimate with him, it had to come casually, right? Ciel himself didn't know much on the subject, nor did he know how to do anything intimate-kissing aside. "Sebastian, will you kiss me?" Ciel felt his face immediately heat up as he thought about what his butler might think of the question, will he think more into it or would he keep it as just a 'kiss'.

Sebastian smiled as he moved in closer to his master. "I would be happy to, _Ciel_." Sebastian whispered huskily and seductively over Ciel's lips before connecting them. Sebastian's tongue came out sweeping across Ciel's bottom lip seeking entrance. Ciel parted his lips slightly allowing the wet muscle inside his mouth, using his own tongue he swept it across Sebastian's as the older male smirked into the kiss. Sebastian loved to see Ciel trying to take over control of the kiss, for a while he would allow Ciel's tongue to roam around in his mouth, occasionally swiping his own around the smaller one. Ciel moaned into the kiss and Sebastian's hands came to tangle in Ciel's blue locks, angling his head deeping the kiss.

Their mouths moved against one another sensually as their tongues curled around each other and played in each other's mouths. Ciel climb up on his knees before pushing Sebastian down into the chair and climbing atop the male with both of his legs on both sides of Sebastian, never once detaching their lips.

Sebastian was the first to break the kiss to breathe for a few seconds. Crimson eyes stared into blue before lips began to attack Sebastian's neck. Ciel swirled his tongue around in circles, sucking lightly before biting down, then licking it once more. Sebastian moaned quietly as he felt his arousal beginning to grow at the young male's ministrations. Seeking friction Sebastian bucked his hips gently into Ciel's own erection. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's neck, wanting more of the delicious friction he had just created. Being careful to not scare off the older male Ciel grinded his erection gently into Sebastian's, loving the sounds that escaped the older male's mouth. Ciel looked up at Sebastian before continuing, with every thrust created more moans to escape both male's lips, and Sebastian began to meet Ciel's thrust with his own.

Sebastian leaned in giving a chaste kiss to the swollen lips in front of him. Ciel moved his hips down harder into Sebastian's as the chair began to scrape across the carpeted floor. Sebastian crashed his lips upon Ciel's and without permission a devious tongue darted through the younger male's lips exploring the hot and wet caverns. Pushing Ciel onto the bed gently Sebastian took a chance and moved his hand over Ciel's erection. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth as he felt Sebastian's hand run across his clothed length. Sebastian took the chance and lifted his Master's night shirt up over his stomach. Ciel shivered as the cold air assaulted his warm stomach before Sebastian ran his gloved hand over the exposed skin.

Ciel broke the kiss as he panted heavily. "Sebastian." Ciel whispered seductively in his butler's ear. Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck before sucking lightly on it, and his hands occasionally ran past the young male's erection. Sebastian took his glove off his right hand, and looked down at his master, laying teasing touches above the male's erection. "Just touch me already!" Ciel whispered and shivered at the cold air but soon began to feel warmth as Sebastian's hand began working its way up and down the shaft. Ciel blushed as he thought about how small he must be compared to Sebastian.

Sebastian swept his thumb over the slit spreading pre cum around the head, Ciel moaned as Sebastian began to squeeze onto him tighter while continuing to move his hand around the throbbing organ. "Dam-n S-Sebastian." Ciel threw his head back closing his eyes, indulging in the pleasure being given. Sebastian almost laughed at his master's choice of words. He began to speed his actions gripping on to the weeping cock tighter. Ciel could feel blood begin to coil within the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close to climax. "Sebastian!" Ciel chanted his butler's name as he bucked his hips into the hand. Sebastian smiled knowing Ciel was about to fall over the edge, without stopping the movements he leaned over to Ciel and gave light kisses from his neck to his ear.

"Ciel," He whispered seductively. When hearing his name being called in such a seductive way had Ciel coming onto his chest with a loud groan. Sebastian gave a few more lazily pumps helping the young male ride out his orgasm.

Ciel sighed in exasperation as he rested the inside of his arm over his forehead panting heavily. Sebastian took the chance to swipe the fingers over his tongue cleaning them off; Sebastian smiled and almost moaned at the taste of his master, it was overriding his whole mind and body. Before Sebastian lost control he finished with a pop as he started to clean his Master's chest with the handkerchief he carries around. Ciel smiled as he was being cleaned, when Sebastian finished, Ciel allowed himself to curl under the covers, enjoying the warmth it provided. "Sebastian, you can s-sleep in here if you want." Ciel blushed as he turned to his side.

Sebastian smiled and ridded himself of his tailcoat, shoes, socks, tie, and vest leaving him in a white long sleeved shirt and his lose black pants. Sebastian crawled into bed next to Ciel, grabbing the boy bringing their bodies closer together. Ciel smiled as he enjoyed the warmth his butler's body was radiating. "Goodnight Sebastian." Ciel closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim his worn out body.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian kissed the back of Ciel's neck accepting sleep as well.

* * *

><p>I dare someone to tell me Sebastian can't sleep because he's a demon… You know what too bad in here he does :D! So I hope you enjoyed the little bit there ^_^ Oh and if you caught the phrase from the anime tell meh :D See what I did there xD! Until next Friday! Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm truly sorry for the late update! I want to thank all the reviewers and readers, it really means alot to me. I have to say this is a short chapter, but I will have the next chapter up as soon as possibly! Again thank you all for the reviews/favorites/alerts! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters... Much to my dismay everything is owned by Yana except for the plot._

* * *

><p>When blue lighting seeped through the crack of the navy blue curtains, Ciel could confirm that it was indeed still night. He sighed and moved on his side throwing his arm to his side, expecting it to land on something but instead it slammed against the mattress. Ciel's breath came sharp as he shot upright searching the dark room for his trusted butler. "Sebastian?" Ciel whispered and threw his legs over the side of the bed.<p>

The door swung open revealing a worried Sebastian. "Ciel," Sebastian rushed to the fallen navy haired boy and brought him forth, cradling the frantic child in his arms. "Shh, Ciel I'm here." Sebastian planted a soft kiss to Ciel's temple and soon enough the boy calmed in his arms gripping onto his vest harshly.

Ciel pressed his body closer to Sebastian's wanting to feel his butler's warmth. "Don't scare me like that Sebastian." Ciel denied the tears that were begging to flow. Now was not the time to cry when nothing was wrong.

Sebastian chuckled and hugged Ciel tighter. "My Ciel, I wouldn't leave." Sebastian kissed the pink lips gently. "Even if I wanted to," Sebastian smiled and chuckled when Ciel pushed away from him. "Aw Ciel, I was only kidding."

Ciel crawled back into bed and pulled the bedding tightly around him. Sebastian was always bringing up the contract, and it only reminded Ciel that what they have now will forever be gone once that contract was completed. Ciel sighed in disappointment and curled into a ball. How he wished to be with his butler forever.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow after hearing his Young Master's sigh. Sebastian smiled and crawled under the sheets with Ciel. "I can stay here if you like," Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's body and pulled him close. "Just until you fall asleep."

Ciel smiled and pressed his back further into Sebastian's chest. "Mmm, okay." Sapphire orbs disappeared behind black eyelashes, and sleep soon began to overtake Ciel once again.

* * *

><p>"Ciel," Sebastian whispered softly against the sleeping boy's cheek. Sebastian chuckled when a light tint of pink danced across the pale cheeks. Sebastian ran his hand through Ciel's soft blue hair and planted a kiss on his temple.<p>

Ciel smiled and soon enough he began to stir from his deep sleep. "Sebastian?" Ciel wiggled onto his side and smiled when he met with crimson colored eyes and a gentle smile that was surely not fit for a demon, and it defiantly didn't fail to fill Ciel with a warm feeling.

"Yes, My Ciel." Sebastian kissed those soft pink lips and continued to run his fingers through the young boy's hair. "I came to wake you."

"If you keep doing that," Ciel closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to Sebastian. "Then you might just fail on that task."

Sebastian smiled and withdrew his hand earning a small whine from Ciel. "Well then," Sebastian pulled the covers off Ciel and smirked. "I guess I'll have to use different tactics then." Sebastian crawled in between Ciel's thighs and smirked at the action he received from Ciel.

Ciel was taken aback when gloved hands grabbed his thighs and pulled them apart. "Sebastian, this is certainly not the time to be doing that-

Ciel was cut off when fingers wrapped around his hardening member. "S-Sebastian." Ciel moaned and bucked his hips at the touch and they silently asked for more. The fingers were teasing and Ciel moaned lowly as Sebastian's fingers brushed over his fully erected cock.

Sebastian smirked when Ciel's eyes glazed over with lust at the few simple touches. He loved how Ciel moaned his name, how he broke down around him, and how he stared at him with those sapphire orbs filled with lust. The young boy never failed to arouse Sebastian, and he loved it.

Ciel began to thrust into Sebastian's hands and growled when a gloved hand ceased his motions. "Sebastian," He mumbled trying to make his tone sound fierce but failed when a moan accompanied the name.

"Not yet Ciel." Sebastian removed his hands and smirked when Ciel frowned and wiggled his hips. It was an arousing sight indeed. Sebastian flicked the head of Ciel's cock with his tongue, lapping up some precum along with it and smirked when Ciel gave a weak thrust causing his dripping cock to hit his cheek. "Now now Ciel," Sebastian grabbed his hips and held them steady. "Don't be so greedy." Sebastian cooed with a smirk in his tone.

"Sebastian, please." Ciel pleaded and tried to wiggle out of Sebastian's grip.

Sebastian chuckled and dragged his tongue along the base of Ciel's cock. Sebastian kissed the head and lowered his lips down onto Ciel's erection taking it whole.

Ciel closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried not to thrust into the devious mouth. "Sebastian, please Sebastian god." Ciel couldn't believe the action and he couldn't fully come to grasp reality.

Sebastian smirked and released his grip on Ciel's hips. "As you wish, My Ciel." Sebastian lowered his lips down onto Ciel's cock and loosened his jaw so the young male could thrust into his mouth easier.

Ciel sucked in a deep breath and began to thrust up into the welcoming mouth. Ciel tangled his trembling fingers into raven colored hair and pushed Sebastian's head down further as he thrust harder. Ciel was lost in ecstasy, he couldn't tell if he was still dreaming or if this was reality.

Sebastian held his gag reflex when Ciel's cock tapped the back of his throat. Sebastian was lost in the taste of his Young Master. It was overwhelming how a little taste of the boy's soul could send his mind in over drive. When Ciel pushed harder onto his head he could tell he was close, but if he allows his Young Master to cum inside his mouth… It could get dangerous and Sebastian wouldn't be able to control himself.

A loud slam of a door ceased both male's motions and pulled Sebastian from his thoughts. Sebastian released Ciel's dick with a loud pop, earning a small whine from the young boy. Sebastian could see discomfort all over Ciel's face. Sebastian couldn't decide if he should continue or leave Ciel to finish while he goes and tends to his normal routine.

"Damn it." Ciel cursed when Sebastian stood from the bed. "Are you really going to leave me like this?" Ciel glared at Sebastian when he nodded. "Whatever." Ciel huffed and got up as well.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but we cannot continue with guest here."

"Whatever Sebastian, just go." Ciel waved his hand and walked into the bathroom.

Sebastian sighed and slipped out of the room to go greet their uninvited guest. Sebastian walked downstairs to see Lady Elizabeth and Paula waiting at the front door. Sebastian groaned while he watched the preppy blonde run up to him.

"Oh Sebastian!" Elizabeth tried to look over his shoulder, searching for her betrothed. "Where's Ciel?" She clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at Sebastian suspiciously.

"In his room getting ready, My Lady." Sebastian smiled and looked over to Paula who was smiling and still waiting by the door.

"Aw, I can't stay for long I have somewhere to be." Elizabeth frowned and ran her finger across her cheek and tilted her head to the side and exclaimed loudly. "Oh Ciel! Just in time!" Elizabeth ran past Sebastian to hug Ciel like normally.

"Lizzy, why are you here?" Ciel groaned clearly not happy with the blondes surprise visit.

"I can see you whenever I want to!" Elizabeth smiled and gave Ciel a small peck on the cheek causing Ciel to back away from the touch and stand by Sebastian's side also leaving Elizabeth pouting and staring at the couple suspiciously.

"Not when I'm busy." Ciel cleared his throat and turned his back on Elizabeth. "Come Sebastian, we have work to do." Ciel started up the stairs with Sebastian trailing behind.

"As you wish My Lord." Sebastian waved off Elizabeth and gave Paula a small smile. "Thank you for the visit my Lady, we always appreciate your presence." Sebastian said as a farewell.

Elizabeth watched the couple disappear behind a corner. She huffed and turned towards Paula. "Come Paula, we're LEAVING!" Elizabeth shouted as she stomped out of the mansion.

Ciel sat down in his desk chair and sighed, resting his head on the palm of his hand. Ciel looked over at Sebastian who was organizing some letters and documents. "Any request from the Queen?" Ciel asked clearly not interested if there were any or not.

"Only this My Lord." Sebastian handed Ciel a violet envelope with a black spider stamp along the backside.

Ciel snatched the envelope and glared at the stamp. "This holds no interest what so ever." Ciel tossed it aside and glared up at his laughing butler. "And what's so funny, Sebastian."

"No interest? Are you sure My Lord?" Sebastian moved closer to the desk and hovered over Ciel. "Last I recalled Ciel, Alois was the main objective of your revenge." Sebastian smirked and slammed his hands on the desk causing Ciel to flinch. "Now, I recommend attending that little ball of his."

Ciel glared at Sebastian and leaned back from him. "And who are _you _to order me around, if I say I'm not going I'm _not _going understood, Sebastian." Ciel smirked when Sebastian stood straight and nodded his head. "Good, now let's think this through, when is Alois having this ball?"

Sebastian frowned and looked through some papers. "Tomorrow evening." Sebastian glanced up at Ciel trying to suppress his anger. Ciel can't stay mad at him forever and sooner or later this contract will be completed.

"Well," Ciel smirked and leaned forward planting his chin in between his connected fingers. "We will just have to show up before the party starts." Ciel couldn't keep delaying the death of Alois Trancy, he wanted the bastard dead. What he didn't want was… He didn't want…. To be separated from Sebastian. "And I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this to finally achieve my revenge."

"Well of course." Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly. "I'll make the preparations."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	6. AN SORRY

_**A/N: VERY SORRY**_

_**This is the last 5 mins. that I have with my labtop. It is being replaced with a new one but not until a couple of months. Im very depressed because I will not be able to write or update. Im sorry for the inconvience and Im probaly the most depressed. Once again my apologies and I will update as soon as I get the new labtop!**_

_**On a side note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites (: **_

_**I'll see you all again soon!**_

_**~Allison~ (:**_


End file.
